phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grubbbles
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Take Two with Phineas and Ferb page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 02:00, May 14, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Russian Phineas and Ferb Wiki See the last update about Russian Phineas and Ferb Wiki: action=purge}} Forum:New Russian Wiki! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Second Russian Wiki I mentioned last night the problem with the person on the other Russian P&F wiki you found had long been settled and we didn't need to bring it up any more. But since you left Minervablowz a message, I need to let you know that you are not going to get an answer from them. Minervablowz was one in a long list of sockpuppet accounts this person used. They were causing enough problems that we got Wikia's help in shutting down their accounts. So, Minervablowz will not be able to answer your question. Also, if you look at Minervablowz's talk page, you will see a message by Zuđuju. Zuđuju was another sockpuppet of this same person, and if you read that message, you will see that they were pretending to be another person to hide the fact that they were using multiple accounts. If I remember right, there was no need to do this because they had gone off to completely separate wikis where they could have started over with just one account. Xiao Qiao says she is going to get both Russian P&F wikis merged together, so you don't have to worry about that other wiki and now we shouldn't have to discuss what happened with that person any further. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the info. I was wondering about that. Grubbbles 22:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Wiki Yeah your help is more than welcome, about meeting with admins I've tried but most have gone missing, I have tried to reach them with no reply yet, try reaching Invasor Zim 10, he is currently the most active admin and he would appreciate your services, thanks!!!! [[User: MysteriousForce|'It's Some Mysterious Force!']] ([[User talk:MysteriousForce|'leave a message']]) 04:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC)